banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Differences
__TOC__ Featured Video What are the differences between Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie? *Enemies respawn over time. *Banjo and Kazooie have infinite lives and no longer need to find the Banjo statues. *There are no Note Doors. Musical Notes are used instead to learn new moves from Jamjars. *The values of the notes are different and all the notes are now found in Musical Notes Nest. The standard note has a worth of five notes and the Treble Clef is worth twenty notes. All of the notes that are collected from a world are all saved, so if all one hundred notes are not collected upon playing a world for the first time, Banjo and Kazooie can go back and collect the notes they didn't get before without having to recollect the ones they've already collected. The same rule goes for Jinjos. *As the game takes place two years after Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo's voice got a little deeper, as he is older. *Kazooie aids Banjo in his rolling attack, and thus the move cannot be performed when the two are separated. *The Jigsaw Pieces, Extra Honeycomb Pieces, Honeycomb Energy, and other objects do not have eyes or speak as they did in Banjo-Kazooie. *All of the eggs and feathers are now found in nests (excluding Clockwork Kazooie Eggs) in multiple amounts. Eggs will change to different ones so Banjo and Kazooie can collect certain ones they need. Banjo can hold Kazooie like a gun and shoot eggs in first person view. They can also shoot eggs by flying and swimming in first person view as well. *Unlike Banjo-Kazooie, where you added Jigsaw Pieces into a puzzle by pressing a button to open new worlds, you now have to complete a jigsaw mini-game similar to Bottles' mini-game in Banjo-Kazooie. *Banjo and Kazooie have all the moves they learned in Banjo-Kazooie available to them from the start of Banjo-Tooie, and new moves are learned in the game. *There is at least one new move to learn in each world. *Instead of using the Warp Cauldron to travel around the main worlds, the game now uses silos which all interconnect, allowing you to travel between all silos that you have activated. *There are now warp pads to help transport you quickly to key points within worlds once you have activated the relevant pads. *Once you beat the boss Old King Coal in Glitter Gulch Mine, you can use Chuffy the train to travel between worlds and areas on Isle O' Hags. *Mumbo's Skull is found in every world except Cauldron Keep. *Instead of Mumbo Tokens, you now have to collect Glowbos for your transformation as well as Mumbo's magic. *Mumbo Jumbo no longer transforms Banjo and Kazooie into different forms; instead, he casts magic spells which helps to solve puzzles and open new areas by using Mumbo Pads. Once you have given him a Glowbo, you can take temporary control of him in order to use these pads. Instead of Mumbo transforming Banjo and Kazooie, a Native American girl named Humba Wumba transforms them. *All of Banjo's transformations (excluding the Baby T-Rex) are able to defend themselves, as opposed to the ones in Kazooie. *In each level on this game, the boss battles are more pronounced than the ones in Banjo-Kazooie. Unlike in the original, all of Banjo-Tooie's boss battles have a music introduction and an on screen title. You are then locked into an area where the boss is during the fight. The battles require more thought and take longer. *The levels are more connected than before and the puzzles are more interwoven, often leaving you to complete an objective in a world to get a Jigsaw Piece from another world, making it harder to complete a world without tracking through others. *The games graphics have greatly improved from Banjo-Kazooie: **Banjo's backpack, for instance, can be seen opening as Kazooie pops out (instead of just phasing through in Banjo-Kazooie) and moves (opposed to always be fixed to Banjo's back). It also has red ropes around it instead of black. **Also, Banjo's arm hair is no longer brighter then the rest of his hair and matches. *All the worlds are at least twice the size from the worlds in Banjo-Kazooie. *In Banjo-Tooie, the player can actually keep their Jigsaw Pieces instead of using them to open new worlds. *There are more NPCs in Banjo-Tooie and more of them talk more than those in Banjo-Kazooie. *When you enter an area/world, it will display the name of the current location. *All the enemies have some sort of battle cry or noise they make when you approach them. *Banjo and Kazooie no longer have an animation when they collect a Jigsaw Piece; instead, it rotates around Banjo when grabbed, allowing the player to still move freely. *Five Jinjos appear in each world, including Isle O' Hags. There are now nine colors, each representing a family that consists of one to nine members. Once a family is complete, the player is automatically awarded a Jigsaw Piece for the Isle O' Hags. The Jinjos replace the Witch Switch method from the first game which made Jigsaw Pieces obtainable in Gruntilda's Lair. *Not all enemies give you Honeycomb Energy when you kill them. Also, the Honeycomb Energies disappear if you wait too long to collect them. *Gruntilda no longer rhymes (except at the very beginning of the game) due to her sisters threatening to not help her get her body back unless she stops, as it annoys them. She begins rhyming again in Nuts and Bolts. *Coincidentally, Jamjars rhymes with all of his lessons. *Grunty's intentions seem much darker and more cruel than in the original, as she plans to suck the life out of all of Isle O' Hags. *There are ten fewer Jigsaw Pieces in this game, as there are only eight worlds to explore. *The Jinjos now have an evil counterpart known as the Minjos, which will only attack you if you get too close. *Banjo and Kazooie can now split up by using a Split Up Pad. Some Jigsaw Pieces and other obstacles can only be obtained with one of the two main characters. *Kazooie can also be turned into a dragon. *There are more than twice the moves to be learned than in Banjo-Kazooie. *In order to increase their life meter, Banjo and Kazooie must turn in their Empty Honeycomb Pieces to Honey B in her house next to the entrance of Glitter Gulch Mine instead of the life meter automatically increasing on its own as it did in Banjo-Kazooie. *Banjo no longer does the Claw Swipe Attack while the B button is pressed. Instead, Kazooie comes out and pecks at the enemy. As a dragon, Kazooie exhales fire in place of this move. *The image of Banjo and Kazooie in the HUD (originally an animated one whereas the Honeycomb Energy decreases, their energy goes from happy to sad) is changed to just a static image.